


What The Future Holds

by ckr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Time Travel, future supercorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckr/pseuds/ckr
Summary: Kara is accidentally transported to the future and she finds a thing or two about her future.Supposedly happens during S1 before S2 ep 1 happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about time travel rules but I hope you guys enjoy. If there's any mistakes or whatever, just let me know.

Kara brought her hands up to block the punches she knew were coming. The impact sent her flying across the room with a loud crack was heard when she hit the wall. “What the hell?” She shook her head to try to refocus while he laughed his heart out.

 

“You’re not as tough as people have been saying! I was a fool to believe them!”

 

“I haven’t even started yet!” She had her fist connected to his face in a blink of an eye. Her surprise attack managed to do the damage. From what she could tell, the man had super strength like her, maybe not on Kryptonian level but it was enough to give her trouble. “Why are you doing this?”

 

He was still on the floor, taking his time to get on his feet, while still laughing. “Save your breath.” His hand touched his jaw and he laughed harder when he saw blood on his fingers. “Alright, Supergirl. Let’s see who’s faster. Catch me if you can!”

 

Kara was taken by surprise when he suddenly jumped and flew out of the building through the window. The glass shattered on the floor.

 

“What? He can fly?” Kara only needed a few seconds to catch up to him because he was waiting for her. They were both floating in the air and Kara was alarmed. He brought her to open space so he must had a plan. So Kara waited if he was going to say or do anything but he just smiled with his arms across his chest.

 

_‘Kara, what’s happening? Where are you?’_ Alex’s concern voice came on the comm.

 

“We’re totally wrong about him. He’s not human.” Kara replied but her eyes never left him but he didn’t seem like he intended to run which was weird. “I’ll bring him down in a minute.”

 

He spat. “Oh, so you think you can beat me in just under a minute? I’m offended. It seems you think less of me. My creator won’t be pleased if she heard that.”

 

“Who do you work for?”

 

“She doesn’t pay me to reveal all of her secrets. She pays me to deal with you, to get rid of you!”

 

“You’re not the first one who tries” Kara said as she shook her head before added, “and fails. Just like criminals before you, I’ll throw you in prison. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It’s your choice.”

 

“You Kryptonians are so arrogant! You think just because you have strength more than us humans, you think you are above us all! We don’t need you here!” He spat the word. Kara frowned. “It’s time to show you that you are not our savior! Die!”

 

Their fight continued while Kara still tried to make him surrender. In her ear, Alex said they had the city under control but she still needs to end this without making further damage to their surroundings. DEO won’t be pleased to receive high bills to pay at the end of the day. At least they were fighting in the air, so no building to crash into. “Copy that, Alex. I’ll finish here as soon as I can.”

 

From the corner of her eyes, she saw him threw something at her which she caught on reflex. At first, she thought it was a bomb because it had a timer on it but it didn’t look like a bomb. She scanned the device but it made her confused. “What is this?” She couldn’t just drop it to the ground. What if she was wrong?

 

“You’ll see.” He said with a smile on his face.

 

Kara had a feeling it wasn’t a good thing for her to hold that device for too long. She looked back at him and saw him waved. “Wha—“ Before she got to finish her sentence, something just appeared near her. “What the—“ She felt herself being pulled into it with his last word ringing in her ears.

“Don’t come back!”

* * *

 

 

“Urgh!” Kara groaned as she lifted herself of the ground. She must have hit something hard. Her head was spinning. She rubbed her head while looking around her. She didn’t recognize the buildings or the streets. It looked foreign. “Where am I?” She glanced at the device in her hand, gripping it firm but a voice shook her.

 

“So that’s it? You crashed into me and no apology?”

 

Kara quickly turned to where the voice came. “Oh I’m s—“ She stopped abruptly. Standing in front of her was someone who had almost an identical suit like her. Red cape, blue suit with House of El crest on her chest but the design was slightly different. How the cape was attached to her suit also looked different and her boot was also had slightly different design. If she had to comment, it looked amazing than the one she had on her right now. _Winn isn’t going to like hearing that_.

 

“I’m waiting.” The woman said with her arms across her chest, hip cocked and looked rather annoyed.

 

“I—I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hit you.” Kara stuttered as she came forward. Now that she had a good look on the woman’s face there was no doubt that they looked alike. The woman must have noticed the same thing because her expression changed.

 

“You look like—“

 

“I know.” Kara shook her head like it would magically make whoever in front of her disappeared. “This can’t be real.” She looked down at the device in her hand then back to the woman in front of her. “It was a portal---”

 

“I don’t know who you are but you better explain.” The woman said, suddenly alarmed. Kara extended her hand forward as the woman changed to her fighting stance. “Who are you and why do you have that crest on your chest!”

 

“Wait!” Kara stopped at her track. “I’m not your enemy. I can explain but first tell me where am I?”

 

Their conversation was interrupted when a shot was fired. The woman sighed and turned around.

 

“Really? I’m bulletproof! Why are you still shooting at me? And I thought you ran. You should’ve run while I was distracted but noooooo. You have to sit there and waste your bullets on me.”

 

Kara looked on as the woman walked towards the man who still firing shots at her until he ran out of bullets. She watched as the woman took his gun and grabbed his shirt, brought his face inches closer to her own.

 

“I don’t have time for this. I have to get home now or I’m going to be late. I’m not missing it for the world and definitely not because of you.” The woman said before turning to Kara who stood there watching. “You! Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be back in a minute!” With that, the woman shot into the sky and disappeared.

 

“Oookay.” Kara said to herself as she looked around again. It looked different but somehow it felt familiar. She was about to go take a look around when the woman came back. “Oh you’re fast.” She said as soon as the woman landed.

 

“To answer your question, you’re on Earth.” The woman said as she came closer. “Now, tell me if you’re a threat to this city or not. Depending on your answer---”

 

“Which Earth?” Kara asked because she knew multiverse existed, thanks to Barry. She just didn’t know where the portal took her.

 

The woman looked confused. “My Earth?”

 

_Could this woman be her doppelganger?_ Kara wondered. “I know but----How do I put this?“ She paused, glancing at the woman who looked like she was running out of patience. “I don’t think I’m from here.”

 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” The woman cocked her head.

 

Kara took a deep breath. “I was fighting with this guy and somehow I got sucked into a portal and now I’m here.” She noticed where the woman was looking at. “Maybe this device has something to do with it.”

 

The woman stared at her without saying anything but Kara could tell that she was thinking whether she was telling the truth or not. So Kara tried to explain further to make it believable. Not everybody understand the idea of multiverse travel, if they did, it was still a hard concept to grasp.

 

“I think it’s a portal that let me travel to another universe. It looks a lot like the one where Cisco opened when I traveled to Earth 1---I think.” Kara tried to remember which Earth they were from. She might get it wrong but why did it matter? “Anyway, so now I don’t know which Earth I am now or which universe this is. So unless you tell me--”

 

The woman was so quiet prompting Kara to stop but before Kara could ask if she followed her explanation, the woman had her hands over her mouth. “Oh Rao!” Then she pointed her finger at Kara. “I—I can’t believe it!”

 

“What?” The woman’s reaction made Kara nervous somehow.

 

“I had suspicions but I didn’t think it was real! I mean my memory was all messed up so I don’t remember much—“ The woman stopped mumbling and in a blink of an eye, hugging Kara as she laughed. “I know you! Rao!”

 

“But I don’t know you.” Kara said as she tried to get away from the hug.

 

“Don’t be silly, Kara! Of course you know me!” The woman laughed then Kara raised her eyebrow when the woman did her Supergirl pose. “I’m you!”

 

“What?”

* * *

 

 

Kara still trying to wrap her mind around new information she just heard. They were now standing at the top of an empty building because according to this ‘Kara’ she wanted to discuss it in private and bystanders had started to gather around them.

 

“What makes you so sure that I’m---You?” Kara asked, skeptical. “My friend told me that multiverse exists and we all have our d---“

 

“I know.” The woman cut her off. “Barry is the friend, isn’t? That maybe true for humans but we’re not born here on Earth. Well unless another Kara Zor-El from different universe’s pod got knocked off of course and landed on their Earth---then maybe but who knows.”

 

Kara almost dropped her jaw to the ground. How did this woman know so much? “How—“

 

“I had a fight with a big bad a couple of years ago and he messed up my memory. There are things that were completely wiped off from my memory but I have little memory of when I traveled to the future or to other universe? I mean when I was you. Or is it? It’s a blur but I knew I did.”

 

Kara frowned trying to follow the story. _So is she saying this has happened?_   _I have to ask Barry about time travel and how it works next time I see him._ _Maybe what she remembered is the one when I traveled to Earth 1_. _She can’t possibly have any recollection about this because it hasn’t happened yet, right? I mean she won’t until I return to my time?_ Kara rubbed her temple. This was so confusing.

 

“Besides, you’re wearing my old suit!”

 

“This is your old suit?” The woman nodded. “This means I really tr---“

 

“Travel to the future.” The woman finished her sentence. “Welcome to year 2027!” When Kara still didn’t look convince, she asked Kara to ask questions only she knew.

 

“James is dating Lucy that’s why you haven’t said anything to him yet.” The woman answered then continued to tell inputs that only Kara would know. “Winn designed your suit and spoiler alert: your sister will have her big announcement in about a year or so?”

 

Kara looked at the device and shook her head, speechless. She looked back up and watched the woman—or herself standing in front of her. Now that she knew, she couldn’t help to see the resemblance between them. Her future self had a short blonde hair and other than that, they looked like they were identical twins.

 

“Oh come on! It’s not that hard to understand. You travel to the future and now standing in front of future you. Big deal!” Future Kara said, crossing her arms. “You’ve traveled to different universe before. It’s not a foreign concept to you.”

 

“Yeah but---“ Kara sighed. “Okay if it’s true—“

 

“It is true.”

 

Kara shot a look at her future self. “If it’s true then I shouldn’t ask questions to avoid messing the timelines. Barry and I chatted about his ‘hobby’.” She put an air-quote around the word. “You know what I mean.”

 

“A lot of things have changed. Which year are you from?”

 

“2016.”

 

“Oh, the year when we revealed ourselves to the world. I remember Alex was in trouble.”

 

Kara nodded. “Yeah I kind of have a tough time right now. With my sister disapproved of my decision and Director Hankshaw constantly doubting and pushing me to the side when something comes up even when it is clear they need my help. All I want to do is help. At least people in National City seem to welcome me with open arms, well not all of them but still.”

 

“You’re going to have some difficult times coming but things are going to get better. I mean look at me. I’m happily married! National City embrace our presence, Alex is settled, J’onn trusts you with his life and kind of becoming a father figure to you. You still get to be a reporter at CatCo.”

 

Kara blinked. What did she just hear?

 

“I mean all of the things you’re going to experience will only make you stronger! I promise!” Future Kara paused when she saw Kara shocked expression. “Oh come on, it’s not like I told you every detail!”

 

“No—go back. What did you say?”

 

Future Kara frowned. “I said a lot of things. Which one?”

 

Kara swallowed. Her throat suddenly felt dry. “About you being happily—“ The word stuck on her throat.

 

Future Kara giggled. “I know right? I didn’t see that coming either but you are happily married. I mean they both are your precious and you won’t trade them for anything!”

 

“I’m sorry, both? I married to two--”

 

“Oh Kara! Don’t be silly!” Future Kara rolled her eyes. “You married to one and the other one is your daughter.”

 

“What?!”

 

Future Kara suddenly made a face. “Opps! I think I revealed too much. If you’re from 2016, that means you haven’t met her yet.”

 

“Her?!”

 

“Yeah, you’re not going to meet your lovely wife until later.” Future Kara grinned. “She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen! I still remember the first time we met. It wasn’t that good but considering you were there to investigate her---it went well. Until today I’m still mesmerized and I’m falling in love with her more and more every day. Rao! I’m so lucky!”

 

“We were bezziemates before we were lovers! I can’t believe we’ve been married for so long already! It’s like time just stops when I’m with her.”

 

Kara scrunched up her nose. She didn’t think she was so---romantic? Her future self sure sounded like she watched too many romantic movies. She shook her head watching her future self dreamily talking about some woman she hadn’t even met yet that was supposed to be her wife. _Wait!_

 

“Dating her was the best decision you’ve ever made!” Future Kara paused before continued, “Was it? Well asking her to marry you was also the best decision—or--“

 

“What happened with James?” Kara couldn’t help to ask about the guy she was pining at the moment. Considering she spent most of her time at CatCo stealing glances at him--

 

“It didn’t work out but don’t worry he’s okay with it. You guys are still friends.”

 

Kara didn’t know how to process all of this. So she just stood there listening to her future self talking about how great her wife was.

 

“Rao! I’m dead!”

 

“Huh? What?” Her future self’s sudden changed surprised Kara.

 

“I have a date with her today! And I’m late!”

 

“Date with your wife?” Future Kara nodded. “But you guys are married—“

 

Future Kara narrowed her eyes. “So? Lori is at summer camp and Lena rarely has time with her busy schedule at L Corp for us to spend time together. I’m not saying she doesn’t have time for us. She would cancel her meetings and go straight home if I ask her to but she has a company to run, you know.”

 

_Lena_. Kara repeated the name in her head over and over again. _So that’s her name?_ She knew she shouldn’t ask but she was intrigued. By how her future self happily talked about her, she must be so in love with this Lena.

 

_“Lena?”_

 

“Yes! She’s going to kill me if I’m late! Well not really kill me but you know what I mean.” Future Kara said as she walked back. “I really need to go but I’ll be back in a few minutes to bring some of my clothes so you can change. You can't walk around wearing that.”

 

Kara watched as her future self flew into the sky. “I’m married and have a daughter? How is this even possible?” She rubbed her hand over her face as she leaned against the wall. “My life is in chaos right now.”

 

She sat on the ground and stared at the device. Was there a reason she was here? If she had to admit, with all the obstacles she was going through right now, she was thinking of quitting being Supergirl. She loved helping people but DEO was giving her a hard time. The protocols she had to follow and what hurt the most was the distrust shown by the Director. Alex wasn’t helping too, she knew what her sister said was out of concern of her safety but still, she was just trying to help. Her job at CatCo didn’t go smooth either.

 

“Maybe there’s a reason.” Kara muttered but she was aware of the consequences of knowing too much about her future. She could accidentally alter it and she shouldn’t talk to her future self either.

 

“If only I knew how this thing works.” She looked at the device but there wasn’t any button to push. “Maybe Winn can help. If this is the future, there’s got to be Winn somewhere. Anyhow, I can’t stay here. I better go before she comes back.”

 

“Going somewhere?”

 

“Crap.” Kara muttered when she bumped into her future self just when she was about to leave. “No—Yes.” She landed on the ground. “Look, I think it’s not safe if we interact.”

 

Future Kara was still on her suit but she had a bag in her hand. “Get changed.” Kara took the bag and took out a plaid shirt, glad to know that her style hadn’t changed in what? 11 years? “Yeah I think so too. Listen, I’ve lived through 2016 and I knew how you feel but trust me, your journey is worth it. You’re still new at this but you’re going to get better at it.”

 

In a split second, Kara had changed into her civilian clothes. How did she know Kara was thinking about it? but she thanked her nonetheless. “Thank you but I need your help to find Winn.”

 

“What for?”

 

“I don’t know how the device works and I need to get back to my Earth—I mean to the past—my time.” Kara shook her head. “My point is I need to get back. I have an unfinished business. I can’t let DEO take care of them alone.”

 

“I’ll help you find him but I have an urgent thing to do too. So if you’ll excuse me---“

 

“Wait!” Kara shouted but her future self was already out of sight. Without a second thought, she followed her but stopped a few meters away from what looked like a mansion. “She lives here?” Kara slowly flew to the window after using her x-ray vision and knew she was at the right place. “Whoa, this mansion is really big.” She said in awe.

 

With her super hearing, she could hear her future self talking to another woman. “That’s my wife.” She muttered as she listened closely. They were away from the window so she couldn’t see them. Then she heard a girl’s voice. “Lori?” She quickly looked into the window and hoping to see them but what she saw was her future self staring at her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Edit: I may continue with the story. So I'll leave the fic as ongoing. Thank you for the comments & kudos! I appreciate it!

 

Lena pulled back an inch. “Is everything okay? You looked surprised for a second there.” She glanced at the window before turning back to her wife, frowning.

 

“I thought I saw something. I'm sure it's nothing.”

 

“We’re at the third floor. What did you think you saw?” Lena asked, suddenly a bit alarmed but her wife pulled her back to kiss her on the lips. After a few seconds, they parted lips. “That was a good kiss but what if—“

 

“I promise there’s nothing you need to worry about. We’re not in danger and whatever is out there can wait. Trust me!”

 

“MOMMY! How do I turn this off?”

 

They both were surprised by Lori’s high voice coming from the kitchen.

 

“Well, that one can’t wait.” Future Kara said as she let go of her wife’s arms. “Why don’t you go check on her?”

 

Even though Lena thought Kara acted a bit weird she believed her when she said they weren’t in danger. “I’m coming! Don’t break anything!”

 

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Future Kara said to her wife and took off. Lena shook her head before disappearing into the kitchen.

 

Kara cursed herself when she saw her future self flying towards her. “Whatever happens happens.” She muttered as Future Kara grabbed her arms then dragged her to land on the balcony, took a peek inside the window to make sure Lena wasn’t there.

 

“Go to CatCo or arrange for a press conference to let everybody in National City know this is where Supergirl and her family live, why don’t you?” Future Kara said with a stern voice. “You have my face.”

 

“I’m—“

 

“In your civilian clothes! What if people saw you? I take every precaution whenever I fly home.” Future Kara went off. “Past me or not, I’m not letting you jeopardized my family’s safety for the sake of your curiosity! Lena specifically chose this location, designed every bit of the security systems so that she knew she took every measure she could to ensure our safety. We even have a secret tunnel built underground for emergency exit!”

 

“I’m really sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” Kara bit her lips. “I just—want to see them. Wouldn’t you want to see what kind of live you lived, who you loved if you were in my shoes?”

 

“That’s not a fair question.” Future Kara crossed her arms. “You know what my answer would be. I thought you said the less interaction with us the better.”

 

“I know but I can’t help myself. Is that little girl I hear, Lori?”

 

Future Kara sighed and nodded. “Yeah, apparently there was some problem at the camp and they sent all the kids home. There goes my sexy time with Lena tonight. I even bought her some new—never mind.”

 

Feeling guilty, Kara said as she turned around, “I’ll—I’ll wait for you at the roof top.”

 

“Wait.” Future Kara said, hoping she won’t regret it. “I don’t think you meeting them will change anything, probably it’ll just change your perception of her or I don’t know—I’ll introduce you to them. As long as they don’t know who you really are, I think it’s fine.”

 

Kara followed her until they both standing at the front door. As she stepped inside, Future Kara called both her wife and daughter while Kara stood there, nervous. She rubbed her hands together then rubbed them against her pants because her palm had started to sweat.

 

“Relax.” Future Kara said while Kara was fixing her hair. “You look great. Don’t worry.”

 

Kara gave a nervous smile when a woman and a little girl emerged from the hallway. She had never seen her before but she knew why her future self was so in love and still smitten when talking about her wife even though she was sure they were married for years if she was right about Lori’s age.

 

“Oh we have a guest.” Lena smiled and extended her hand. “Hello, I’m Lena Luthor. You can call me Lena.” Kara suddenly stopped shaking the woman’s hand when she heard her last name. Her reaction didn’t go unnoticed by Lena who smiled. “I get that sometimes.” She let go of the stranger’s hand and looked down to her daughter. “Sweety, what do you do when you meet new people?”

 

Lori turned from Lena to Kara and offered her hand. “My name is Lori Luthor-Danvers. You can call me Lori. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Kara shook Lori’s hand and introduced herself. “My name is Kar—Karen Starr. You can call me Karen.” Lori was back to Lena’s side hugging her mother after that. She looked shy but never took her eyes off Kara.

 

“She’s my friend.” Future Kara said and glanced at Kara who still beaming at her daughter. “She’s here for a visit.”

 

“Is this your first time in National City?” Lena asked, eyeing their guest. Kara could tell that Lena was skeptical. “Have Kara showed you around the city?”

 

“Um yeah, kind of. I mean it’s my first time but I haven’t got the time for sightseeing.” Kara answered and tried not to look nervous but her heart was beating out of her chest. Her future self must have heard how fast her heart was beating because she cast a glance towards her, raising her eyebrow.

 

“Karen is actually from another Earth.” Future Kara said getting both Lena and Kara to stare at her. “You’re going to need Lena’s help with the device because Winn doesn’t live in National City anymore. It’s faster to just ask Lena to look at it than looking for Winn.”

 

“What device?” Lena asked, frowning and made a mental note to ask about ‘another Earth’ later.

 

“I was fighting with some guy and I got sucked into a portal. There is this device,” Kara took out the small device from her pocket and gave it to Lena which the latter took and took a quick look. “But I don’t know how to turn it on.”

 

“If you don’t know how it works, how do you know this device opens the portal?” Lena asked again, getting more interested in the device in her hand.

 

“Right after he threw it at me and I caught it, the timer activated. I thought it was a bomb so I didn’t drop it. I thought it’d be safer if I held it when I was in the air but then I’m here.” Kara tried her best to explain. Lori had gone to her room to get her toys. “Can you help?”

 

“Of course she can! She single-handedly built a matter transporter for Rhea!” Future Kara quickly replied, proud. “If anyone can make it work, it’s Lena.”

 

“I can try.” Lena said, eyes still on the device but then she looked up. “Hold on, you said you were in the air?” She glanced at her wife before continued, “like flying?”

 

Kara nodded. “I’m also a Kryptonian.”

 

Lena gasped but quickly gathered her composure back. “So she’s that kind of friend, from another Earth which I think it's better if I don't ask.” She had seen a lot of weird things that to normal people wasn’t possible but hell she married an alien. Anything was possible.

 

“The kind who knows I’m Supergirl, yeah. So you’ll help her right?”

 

“Of course I will. She’s your friend. That means she’s my friend too.” Lena smiled while handed the device back to Kara. “I’ll take a look at it after dinner.” She said as she excused herself to go to the kitchen.

 

Lori came back running to Future Kara.

 

“Oh Rao! She’s beautiful!” Kara almost had tears in her eyes seeing how beautiful her daughter was. Lori beamed at her.

 

“Of course! Have you seen her mothers? She got both of our DNAs!” Future Kara proudly said as she looked at her daughter while Kara pulled Lori into a hug. To her surprised, Lori returned the hug, tighter.

 

“You look beautiful too, just like Mama.” The little girl commented after Kara released her.

 

“Oh thank you.” Kara smiled and wrapped her hands around herself before she pulled the little girl back into a hug.

 

“Mama, I’m going to find mommy.” Lori said before she disappeared in a second, surprising Kara.

 

“What do you expect? She’s half Kryptonian and half human. Of course she has powers from your side.” Future Kara explained with an eye roll.

 

“You mean she’s really my daughter with Lena? But how?”

 

Future Kara thought about what she could and couldn’t reveal to Kara before she answered, “Cadmus and Daxamite’s technology. It’s a long story.”

 

Kara was surprised. “Daxamites were here?” Future Kara nodded. “But what were they doing here on Earth?! And I thought they were all dead! Daxam was destroyed after Krypton was destroyed.” She said, puzzled.

 

“I can’t tell you.”

 

Kara shook her head in disbelief. “They weren’t good people. If they came here, they only meant harm. Tell me I’m wrong.” Future Kara shook her head. “I knew it!”

 

“But there are good thing that came out of it, you know, their technology. Cadmus had their hands on it, did some tweaking and used it to destroy us. That’s as much as I can tell.” Future Kara said, reminded Kara.

 

“I’ve never heard of Cadmus tho.”

 

“You will.”

 

“Mama!” Lori suddenly appeared next to Future Kara. “Mommy said we will go to Metropolis to visit her museum but only if you said yes!”

 

“Of course I’ll say yes sweetheart!” Future Kara picked Lori up when the little girl reached out and she kissed her cheek. Kara only met Lori a few minutes ago but she already loved the little girl with all her heart. “We will go anywhere you want to go. I’ll even take you to space if you wanted to.”

 

“Lori! I told you to be careful when using your powers.” Lena said as she appeared from the kitchen. “And you,” She pointed her finger at her wife, “You shouldn’t say yes to everything she asks and don’t give her any ideas! Space? I thought you were on my side. We talked about this.”

 

“Oh come on! You know I can’t help it when she uses her charm!” Future Kara said as Lena went to set up the table. “You can’t resist me when I use my charm!”

 

Lena tried to cover her smile by avoiding her wife’s stare. “That’s not true.”

 

“Oh, is that so?” Future Kara said, adjusted Lori against her side while Kara watched everything unfolded in front of her, amused. “Remember that one time when we had lunch together. You wouldn’t tell me about your new project when I asked. ‘Top secret, as soon as I can tell anyone anything you will get an exclusive’.” Future Kara imitated Lena while the latter laughed. “But I bat my eyelashes, touches my glasses and give you the sweetest smile and you just spill all of your company secrets! ‘I’m working with a new partner, quantum entanglement’. Remember that? Or should I go on?”

 

Lena laughed, covering her face with her hand, blushing. “Okay you win. You’re not going to tell all our stories in front of Karen, are you?” Lori wiggled her tiny body out of her Mama’s arms and ran to her Mommy to help her set up the table. “Be careful with the plates sweety.” Lena spoke softly to her daughter which the little girl nodded.

 

“See?” Future Kara crossed her arms in victory. “You can’t blame me.”

 

“I can’t believe you just dug up a century old story just to win the argument. I never win against you.” Lena replied before she disappeared to the kitchen with Lori.

 

“I have no words.” Kara said as she turned to her future self. “You guys look so happy. I--”

 

“You are happy, Kara. I know you shouldn’t see all of this but I’m glad you did.” When Lena and Lori appeared from the kitchen, Future Kara gestured for Kara to the table. “Come on, let’s eat. I’m hungry.”

 

Lena took a seat across from her wife with Lori climbing on the chair next to her while Kara took a seat across from Lori. It gave Kara the opportunity to watch both of them as long as she wanted.

 

“So Lori mentioned about a trip to a museum?” Kara said, starting a conversation but her eyes stared at the vegetables especially Kale on her plate. Her future self seemed to notice but instead of helping her taking it out of her plate, she just smirked. Not wanting to offend Lena because she figured Lena was the one preparing it, she ate it. She couldn’t help to notice that there was none on the other ‘Kara’s’ plate.

 

“It’s Mommy’s museum.” Lori answered proudly. Lena chuckled while caressing Lori’s hair. “And in two days,” She made a V shaped with her little fingers, ”I will see it for the first time!” The little girl turned to her Mommy and raised her eyebrow. “As a proud Luthor, I should’ve seen it a long time ago! Besides I haven’t seen Uncle Clark and Auntie Lois for a long time!”

 

Kara laughed at Lori's attempt to pout but it came out adorable. “Aww but you’re going to see it in two days! You must be excited!”

 

“Well, I’m sure she’ll have fun.” Future Kara said as she looked at her daughter lovingly then smiled at her wife across the table. “Like Lena, she has an eye for technology and stuff. Also like Lena she’s a genius.”

 

“You’re selling yourself short sweetheart.” Lena cut off her wife. “With things that I’ve seen so far, I’m sure Kryptonians were more advanced than us and you said you studied engineering when you were young. You were almost enrolled as a member of Kryptonian Science Council before you were sent off.”

 

Kara was surprised that Lena knew everything about her but what did she expect? They were married and probably there was no secret between them.

 

“And you act like she only takes after me in her talents.” Lena added to which Future Kara grinned.

 

“There isn’t such a museum from where I come from. What is it called?” Kara asked, curious. There wasn’t any Luthor museum as far as she could remember.

 

“Lena Luthor Science Exploratorium. It’s in Metropolis. I’m very proud of her for that.” Future Kara answered but Lena cut her off.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing really.” Lena said, being modest. “L Corp has a lot of technologies that I think could help others to create better things. Some of them are new and advanced technologies. I needed a place where I can show them to public, so I built this interactive museum. At least kids, like Lori can experience and see how some of the devices work and understand the science behind it.”

 

Kara listened with interest and couldn’t help to feel proud of this woman. “That sounds really great.”

 

“You like technology?” Lena asked then gestured for Kara to have a second which the latter thanked but shook her head, only for her stomach to disagree.

 

Kara’s hand quickly went to her stomach. _Did you really have to growl right now_? “I’m so embarrassed. I wish you didn’t hear that.” Lena just smiled and went to fill up her plate. “Thank you. It’s really delicious.” She said, staring at the amount of Kale in her plate.

 

Lena waved her off. “It’s just some greens. I know how much Kryptonians eat, I married one and raising another. At least you eat them, unlike Kara who doesn’t even want to touch it unless it’s necessary.”

 

“Hey now.” Future Kara said as she leaned forward, “I did eat Kale for you, you know. I remember when we were on our first few dates, I ate a lot of Kale because every time you picked a restaurant, it had to be ‘healthy’ restaurant until I told you no more Kale.”

 

“Right.” Lena replied. “You even drink kombucha with me. That’s what love do to people, isn’t?” She leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table.

 

Future Kara hummed and never took her eyes off Lena who smiled knowingly. Kara looked elsewhere, suddenly feeling a bit strange seeing her future self flirting. It wasn’t bad but strange. She realized Lori had been staring at her then she smiled, taking a chunk of Kale and put it into her mouth. “Yum!”

 

Lena cleared her throat. “So Karen, do you also have a double life? Secret identity? If you don’t mind me asking.”

 

“Not at all. Yes, I have a day job. I’m a reporter.”

 

“Really? Kara is a reporter too.” Lena said as Future Kara nodded. “What a coincidence.”

 

“Right?” Future Kara gave a nervous laugh. They had to be careful. Lena had a sharp observation. “But I love being a reporter at CatCo.”

 

The rest of the dinner went well. Lena asked a lot of questions that made Kara sweat. Her story couldn’t be too similar as her future self.

 

Kara was looking up at the sky on the balcony after dinner, waiting for Lena. She was there for a while before she heard Lori’s steps behind her. “Hey you. I thought you went to bed. Where are your parents?” Her eyes looked passed Lori.

 

Lori shook her head then pouted. “They went to their room. Mommy said they’ll be a bit busy and Mama said to look for you and tell you to babysit me while they’re busy. I’m a big girl! I don’t need anybody to babysit me! I’m five!” She then showed her five little fingers to Kara.

 

Kara laughed. “Yeah, you’re a big girl!” But then Kara frowned. Lena promised to fix the device after dinner. “What were th—Oh“ She made a face when she remembered what her future self said a while ago. _Right_. “Yeah, they’re probably going to be long.” She squatted to speak to Lori. “Since it’s just the two of us now, what do you want to do?”

 

The little girl seemed to give it a thought but then shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. Do you want to see around the house? I can show you.”

 

“Sure.” Kara took Lori’s hand and they went on a tour. Lori was a great tour guide as she showed every inches of the mansion while Kara had her jaw dropped at how incredible the design was, not to mention how big the place was. She used her x-ray vision to see there were quite a lot of hidden compartment around. _Well, they have a secret underground tunnel. What do you expect?_

 

“You have a lovely home.” Kara said as they rested at the yard after a while. “Have you gone to school yet?” Lori nodded. “How do you like school?”

 

“I like it, sometimes.” Lori replied but then went silent. Kara waited. “I don’t understand why I can’t tell my friends that I can fly like Mama. Mommy always reminds me not to tell anybody.” She pouted. “All my friends think Mama is cool. Why can’t I tell them that she’s my Mama? Everybody knows I am a Luthor.”

 

_How can you tell a five year old that she’s different than her friends?_ “Do you like your friends?”

 

“Yes! But sometimes I forget not to run too fast when I play. Mommy and Mama don’t like it.”

 

Kara knew how that felt. When she had to go to school a few months after she landed, it was so hard to control her powers. She almost quit but she was lucky to have Alex to help her to adapt and kept her secret. Lori didn’t and she was too young to understand the danger if the secret gets out.

 

“Great! But you have to listen to your parents. When you’re big like me, you will understand.” Kara said as she touched Lori’s shoulder. “But don’t worry. You will get used to your powers. It’s not easy at first but with time, you’ll be good at hiding it, like me.” Kara whispered. Being as young as Lori was, it was a surprised that she managed to keep her secret. _Great self-restraint_.

 

“You can run fast too?” Lori asked, surprised.

 

“Yes. I can do other things too.”

 

“Cool! Like Mama?”

 

Kara nodded and smiled. “Yes, exactly like Mama. Don’t tell anyone.”

 

Lori zipped her mouth and offered her pinky which Kara offered hers. “It’s a secret.” Lori whispered. Kara didn’t know how to describe what she was feeling at the moment. She wrapped her arms around Lori, hugging her.

 

Kara figured that her future self would look for them when they were done. So she took the opportunity to get to know her daughter better; what she liked, what she didn’t like. There was no harm in doing it, so she told herself.

 

A few hours later, Lori had fallen asleep on Kara’s lap when her future self found them.

 

“Sorry it took so long.”

 

Kara shook her head while she caressed Lori’s hair. “I’m not complaining. It was fun talking to her. She’s a good kid.”

 

“I better get her inside before she catch a cold.” Future Kara said as she picked Lori up. “Lena is working on the device right now. She’s in the lab. Why don’t you go see how she’s doing?”

 

“Okay.”

 

They both walked back into the house. “The lab is to your right. I’m going to put Lori in bed.” Future Kara said before she left.

 

“Thank you for doing this.” Kara said as Lena carefully disassembled the device. She couldn’t take her eyes off her. She couldn’t believe that she was married to this beautiful woman and had a beautiful daughter with her. The fact that she was a Luthor was even more surprising. The idea of a Kryptonian and a Luthor together was an unthinkable concept.

 

The way Lori talked about meeting Clark in Metropolis gave her the impression that he didn’t have a problem with them together. She knew how Clark felt about the Luthors after everything that happened with Lex. She heard about Lex having a sister but she didn’t know her name was Lena, the same woman who was sitting in front of her fixing her device so she could go home.

 

Things must have changed a lot. Kara carefully ran her eyes over Lena. Her future self was being kind. She knew she was just giving her time to spend with Lena and Lori.

 

Lena felt Karen’s eyes on her but she ignored her. She couldn’t shake off the feeling she had when she first laid eyes on Karen. She wasn’t blind. Karen looked like her Kara with her long blonde hair to every inch of lines on her face. They had the same voice and they smiled the same way. Her Kara looked exactly like this ten years ago. Was Karen Kara’s doppelganger?

 

She saw how Karen looked at Lori and how Kara talked freely about them in front of Karen. Kara usually was more cautious and none of their friends knew about Kara’s days on Agro City and yet, with Karen she didn’t stop her from sharing it with no care in the world.

 

“Too bad Winn isn’t here. I’m sure he’d have fun with this.” Lena broke the silence and Kara stopped staring. “I haven’t seen him for quite a long time. After he broke up with Lyra, he found someone else. Then he said he wanted to move to start a family.”

 

“Oh. Why didn’t he stay in National City?”

 

Lena shrugged. “Who knows. So tell me about your Earth.”

 

Kara rubbed her chin, thinking. “Well, there’s nothing much to tell. I guess it’s pretty much the same with what you have over here.”

 

“What about Luthor Corp? You have them over there?” Kara was surprised with the question but Lena quickly added, “I’ve heard about multiverse story from Kara.”

 

Kara nodded. “Um Luthor Corp has a branch in my city but they’re not in a good shape.”

 

Lena looked up from the device. “How so?”

 

“Well, the CEO, Lex Luthor---he was arrested and currently serving 32 consecutive life sentences in prison.” Kara told. “From what I read in newspaper, the news affects their stock prices but somebody will take over the family business, so I hear.”

 

“In other words, he won’t get out for the rest of his life. How did he get caught?”

 

“It was Superman with the help of his friend, Clark Kent. They managed to get evidence of his crimes.”

 

“I see. That’s unfortunate but in my world, Superman and Clark Kent is the same person.” Lena said before going back to the device.

 

Kara bit the inner of her lip. _Why do I feel like I’ve said something wrong?_ “I think there are similarities between our worlds but there are still some things that are quite different.”

 

“Maybe but I’m sure they’ll bounce back. L Corp here also had its tough time but we survived.”

 

“I hope so.” Eager to change the subject, Kara asked, “Kara told me that you helped designed this place.”

 

Lena stopped what she was doing, staring at the device for a second before turning. “Yes, I did with the help from Wayne Enterprises. They’re the best in security business. I had them tested everything after I was done. It took a few tests before I was satisfied.” She smiled then added, “Bruce even offered to install some of their new products.”

 

_So does Lena know Bruce’s alter ego?_ “That’s nice of him.”

 

“He’s a friend. He understood what I needed, which is to protect my family. I’ve lost a lot of people in my life. My family, people I’ve loved, they’re all gone. Kara and Lori are everything to me. I can’t lose them. I don’t know what I’d do if I did.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll be okay.”

 

Lena shook her head. “No, you don’t understand. If you knew my family at all---well I guess you probably heard of us Luthor with how you reacted to hearing my name. I was so afraid I might end up like them but Kara---she’s always believed in me. I could never tell her how much it meant to me. Sometimes it’s easy to go off the rails, when people keep calling me evil no matter what I did but Kara promised to protect me and be a friend that I needed. I made a promise that I won’t let Lori going through what I had gone through. I wanted her to be proud being a Luthor and thankfully she is. So I have to do everything in my power to protect them, no matter what it takes.”

 

Kara had no words. Even though Kryptonians and Luthors had always been enemies, it was between Clark and Lex. She was never really a part of it because Clark made sure she kept her identity hidden and away from Lex. He probably didn’t know Superman had a cousin before she revealed herself. It was probably why Clark wanted her to live with the Danvers, not with him. She wasn’t going to lie, she felt for Lena. She knew how it was to live under the shadow of someone else and being judged by it. Lena was being called evil because of her brother while she was always being compared to Superman.

 

They both were silent as they entertained their own thoughts. Lena kept working on the device while Kara just sat there watching. After a few hours, Lena stopped to stretch out her muscles. Kara on the other hand, was snoring. Lena stood up and went to get a blanket she stored in the lab and put it over Kara. The woman stirred for a second before fell in deep sleep again.

 

Lena stared at Karen for a few seconds, her hand stopped from touching her face, smiling before continued her work.

* * *

 

Kara rubbed the back of her neck before stretching. The blanket fell to the floor. The lab was empty and Lena was gone. She picked the blanket off the floor and went outside. She wondered how long she had been sleeping. Sleeping on a chair was not fun.

 

She heard voices coming from the living room and saw the three of them there. They were laughing and chatting. Suddenly she felt like she was intruding their space. Clearing her throat, she greeted. “Good morning. I think?” She smiled as they turned.

 

“Good morning. You looked so tired so I didn’t wake you.” Lena said as she got up from the couch. “Once you freshen up, we can have breakfast together.” She gestured for Kara to follow her. Future Kara glanced at her before going back to reading stories for Lori, her hand stroking her daughter’s hair as Lori listened intently as her Mama read.

 

“Thank you. You’re so kind.”

 

“Don’t mention it.” Lena said as she pointed to a door. “That’s the bathroom. There’s a spare towel in there. Do you want some clothes?”

 

Kara shook her head. “No, this is fine. Any luck with the device?”

 

“Yes, I did some tweaking to the device. I’ll show you how it works but first you have to take a shower.” Lena scrunched up her nose jokingly.

 

Kara laughed. “Okay.” Lena excused herself as Kara watched her walked back to the living room.

 

By the time she finished, breakfast was ready on the table. Lori was laughing because Lena was tickling the little girl while her future self encouraged her wife. It warm Kara’s heart to know this was what she was going to have in the future. She leaned against the wall with arms crossed over her chest. She laughed when Lena shrieked because Lori was tickling her but quickly covered her mouth but it was too late. They noticed her presence.

 

“Sorry.” Kara apologized. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

 

“Not at all!” Future Kara stood up but lifted Lori with her, prompting the little girl to shriek happily. Lena shook her head and already headed to the table.

* * *

 

“You push this button and the portal will open. I’ve stabilized it so it won’t suck you in.” Lena pointed to a small red button in the middle of the device then took a step back.

 

Kara pushed the button and the same blue thing appeared next to her. “You did it! Thank you!” She said excitedly and punched in the air while Lena nodded, smiling.

 

“Things will get tough but you will be there for each other.” Future Kara said as she gestured to Lena who was holding Lori’s hand, standing a bit far from them.

 

“You said our first meeting wasn’t good.”

 

Future Kara smiled then shook her head. “The less you know or see of the present, the better. I don’t want you to inadvertently change anything, including what choices you’re going to make in your future, whether they’re right or wrong.” She said unknowingly that some of her memories had already changing.

 

“You’re right but thank you for letting me spent time with them. I appreciate it. Can I hug Lena?”

 

Future Kara chuckled. “Of course. She’s your wife too.”

 

Kara went to Lena and smiled at Lori. She squatted down to be on the same eye level with her daughter. “I really am happy to meet you, Lori Luthor-Danvers.” She pulled her daughter into a hug and kissed her forehead before looking up to see Lena staring at her. “Um thank you for helping with the device.”

 

“You thanked me twice already. I’d do it even if Kara didn’t ask.”

 

“Yeah, I know but—“ Kara smiled, avoiding Lena’s eye before looking at the woman right into her eyes. “I’m happy for all of you.” Lena smiled and nodded but Kara couldn’t miss the chance to hug her future wife. “For real, Kara is so lucky to have you.”

 

“We’re both lucky to find each other.” Lena said, smiling as Kara walked back to have her final words with her future self.

 

“When will I see her?”

 

Future Kara rolled her eyes. “October 10th, 2016. I won’t answer anymore question!”

 

Kara’s face lit up. “It’s in a few months!” She had to control herself not to ask when Lori was born or when they got married. On a second thought, it would be better if the event unfolded itself and she wanted to be surprised by it.

 

“Off you go.” Future Kara said as Lena and Lori approached. “Have a safe journey and enjoy the ride.” She winked and Kara nodded.

 

“Come visit us again Auntie Karen. I’ll miss you!” Lori said as she waved her goodbye. “Bye bye!”

 

“She’s you, isn’t she? From the past.” Lena whispered to her wife who slowly nodded. She had her suspicion at first but their conversation last night convinced her that Karen was Kara. She wrapped her right hand over her wife’s waist while holding Lori’s hand on the other. “That’s your old suit. I missed it.”

 

Future Kara pulled her wife closer to her body as she waved. “But you designed a better suit for me in the future and I loved it.”

 

Kara waved before she stepped into the portal. She wasn’t ready to leave her future life behind but she had seen enough to make her looking forward for her future.

 

* * *

 

“What? How did you come back so soon?” The guy was shocked to see Supergirl appeared in front of him, seconds after he saw her disappeared.

 

Lena successfully reprogrammed the device to transport Kara back to the exact moment she left.

 

Kara grinned as she tossed the device up in the air and used her heat vision to destroy it. “I had help—from my future wife.” With a smile still on her face, she charged forward to her battle knowing that whatever happened she will have a happy life.

 

“October 10th, 2016.” She muttered as she punched him in the face. “Lena Luthor, I can’t wait to meet you!”


End file.
